


I want to be a fucking asshole

by PlutoDecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rants, possible triggers, pure anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: I'm so done with this world and everything going on but I needed to write so here.





	I want to be a fucking asshole

**Author's Note:**

> The world has never been perfect but more recently I feel like its just spiraling.

I want to be a fucking asshole. I want to scream fuck off at a guy who looks at me wrong. I want to flip off the prick who makes a blue hair girl joke. I want to tell my old “best friend” how he became a borderline racist, misogynistic, homophobic asshat and that I hope he enjoys his life being on the wrong side of history. I want to block the guy who I thought was a good friend until he started posting that trans people aren’t valid and that asexuals aren’t apart of the community that he isn’t even welcomed in; along with his bitchass buying a fucking confederate flag after a breakup during the Black lives matter movement. I want to laugh at the guy who called me a dyke behind my back because I cut my hair even though he “dated” me the year before. I want to tell my other old best friend that she was toxic, and everything she accused me of doing to her (stopping her from hanging out with people etc.) she was doing to me; the one person I didn’t want her around was flaunting self-harm scars as if they were a fun game. I want to tell her I should have dropped her ages ago for the invalidation and harassment she put me through. 

Yet I can’t. Cause I’m me. I can’t yell at my dog without guilt. How in the hell am I supposed to yell at these people? Three of which I know own upwards of four guns each and would probably threaten me with,

I can’t be a fucking asshole because the world is shit. I want to be an asshole because the world is shit. The world's just shit. And I fucking hate the people who can’t see that and/or made it this way. If you can’t see a problem with how the world is then fuck you. You’re apart of why it’s this way and I hope you learn. Or not. I honestly couldn’t give half a shit but I’m too fucking anxiety-ridden to actually be a dick to you.

With the best or worst fucking regards, Allison aka PlutoDecay.


End file.
